Sideways vs Namorita
Description DC vs Marvel two forgotten superheroes are returning and are fighting each other Interlude Boomstick: Let's be real here both marvel and dc have tons of heroes in their univerese Wiz: And some are extremely noticable like spider-man, batman, superman, daredevil but with so many heroes there are some bound to be left out forgotten Boomstick: That's who these two are the losers of their univerese the forgotten just left out of the part type Wiz: Sideways the DC Spider-man seriously Boomstick: And namorita the cousin of namor from marvel. He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And well look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Sideways (DC) Boomstick: Now you might be wondering who the hell is sideways well let's tell you about him Wiz: Derek james was adopted right when he was just a little baby and was given to David and Helen flynn Boomstick: Yeah but one day when derek and his mother were in gotham a bad earthquake had stuck Wiz: But this earthquake didn't come from some random place it happened becaus of the challengers mountain which is the headquarters of the challengers of the unkown. So when they returned back to the dark multiverse this earthquake seprated derek and his mother leaving him alone for day's Boomstick: But cheer up kid this is one way you get powers Wiz: Becasue he ended up falling into a massive fracture in the ground caused by the earthquake Boomstick: But this wasn't just any fracture it was a magical one and gave him super powers Wiz: He was granted the ability to teleport and with it teleported back home Boomstick: But surprise when he got home his mother was killed so there's your discount uncle ben Wiz: But in the end he went by the name sideways and with the help of his friend made a suit Boomstick: But his first time doing superhero buisness was pretty terrible because he was almost killed right off the bat so not the best at what he does *Name: Derek James *Height: 5'7 *Weight: Unkown *Age: 15-16 *Attempted to join the young justice Wiz: Sideways main ability is teleporting through time Boomstick: Literally he's like a discount doctor fate Wiz: He can tear into any dimension or what he calls rifting Boomstick: Hell he can even use these rifts as a weapon Wiz: Because there razor sharp and are indestructable Boomstick: But what's even cooler is that these can cut through solid matter like wonder woman Wiz: He can also use these to track someone from different univereses and if he uses two rifts on each other he can create a small black hole but are not that good Boomstick: He's got superhuman strength, durability, stamina, reflexes, agillity and can even heal himself *Superhuman strength *Superhuman durability *Superhuman reflexes *Accelerated healing *Dimensional teleportation Wiz: Derek has even at one point joined the young justice Boomstick: He's pulled off some hard hits Wiz: He's survived multiple falls from high heights Boomstick: He's able to impresse some of the young justice and helped superman fight and escape from a giant cacoon of some sorts Wiz: He aslo survived being hit by a bus which could deal a force of 10,000 newtons or about 2,248 pounds *Has walked off many high falls *Has impressed some of the young justice *Helped sueprman *Survived being hit a bus Boomstick: However there is just one itsy bitsy problem Wiz: Derek is still a kid and hasn't gotten used to his powers and if he's not careful enough he could teleport anywhere terrrible and can even disrupt the space-time and lacks tons of experience and fighting skills *Lacks fighting skills and trainging *Still a teen getting used to his powers *Not enough experience Boomstick: Even though he's still a teen he can become one of the most powerfullest being in the dc univerese www.bleedingcool.com › 2018/11/19 › dc-comics-cancels-dan-didio-ke... Namorita Wiz: Through out the years of marvel comics there have been favorites and popular heroes and then some heroes are left behind forgotten most of the time Boomstick: Namor the sub-mariner one of marvel's very first hero and a popular one too so who knew he even had a cousin Wiz: Meet namorita born thrity years after the prince of atlantis Boomstick: But namorita's mother talan namora had never told anyone that her pregnancy was through genetic manipulation Wiz: All because a man named vyraa met talan and.......aquaman vibes 9 month's later and just kidding he voilently made a clone inside of her Boomstick: God damn Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cenus9548